


Blue Tide

by flirtygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Beach Sex, Lifeguard Castiel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Vacation, Surfer Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtygabriel/pseuds/flirtygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean nearly drowns due to a massive unexpected wave and loses consciousness, Castiel comes to the rescue. The only thing Dean briefly remembers are bright blue eyes and he's determined to find the angel who saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_n_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_n_Sky/gifts).



> I've decided to fill a prompt I got from Night_n_Sky because it was well-written and really cute.  
> It's cold and raining outside so I need some summer and beaches. :)  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Again, I keep writing about stuff I have no knowledge of (here: surfing and the job of a lifeguard).  
> Enjoy, leaving feedback is encouraged.

 

The weather was perfect for a surf.

Dean smiled to himself as he strolled down the promenade leading to the beach. There was a pleasant, soft breeze combing through his spiky brown hair, now slightly bleached from being in the sun a lot. He tanned easily so his freckles, usually invisible, stood out more now;  he (figuratively speaking) looked like he was ‘kissed by the sun’ (Sam just _loved_ to point that out in front of girls, the little brat). The summer break started only two weeks ago and his face, shoulders and even parts of his thighs and calves were already covered in freckles. He decided to wear just a pair of dark green swimtrunks and the necklace Sam got him for his birthday, which now rested snugly between his toned pectorals.

He was carrying his beloved surfboard, one of the most expensive things he owned: natural polished wood engraved with a huge pair of wings. Dean didn’t like when people asked about the design;  it was private and not something he felt discussing with anyone – just like with the pentagram tattoo on his chest. The only person who knew the story behind those was his younger brother, Sam.

The sun was barely seeping through a thick layer of clouds and the wind was getting stronger as he approached the shore. It was ideal – the sun wouldn’t blind him and he was up for some serious freaking waves. Dean could already feel the adrenaline spreading throughout his whole body – he was getting into surfing mode which meant focus and also that amazing rush of excitement only surfing could ignite in him.

The beach wasn’t very crowded which Dean was thankful for. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for crowds of tourists cheering him on or even groups of girls checking him out. Sometimes a guy just needed to surf in private, to blow off some steam. Dean was an excellent swimmer (actually, the swimming team _captain_ , back in high school) and to be honest, only in the ocean, amongst the tidal waves, he could truly and unapologetically be _himself_.

Buried deep in thought he approached the water, only stopping when he felt the normally soft sand get thick and wet and the first splashes of cool water began to spill over his bare feet. He took a deep breath. The air smelled of salt, sun and seaweed - it was soothing in a way that only someone who grew up by the ocean could understand. The beach was very quiet this early in the morning – Dean could only hear the steady rush of waves clashing with the coast and distant screeches of seagulls looking for prey. A few people walking and laughing. A simple, white lifeguard hut with a yellow flag fluttering in the wind. He gripped the surfboard tighter and took a step forward.

The transition from the sunburnt sand to icy-cold water caused Dean to shiver, the water prickling at his feet, sending a shudder up his spine. He clenched his teeth, not stopping, until he was waist-down in the water. The initial chill started to recede, giving way to a pleasant warmth that started to spread, the deeper he went. Finally, he was able to swim.

Dean knew the exact moment when he reached a place where the wind was just _perfect._ He got on the board and tried to catch a wave. After a few good ones, and several minutes later, he took a break. He was soaked now; his shorts were heavy, water was dripping from his hair and down his eyelashes.

And then, there it was.

The wave Dean was looking for. A huge one, possibly the biggest Dean had ever seen. His heart started beating faster. He swam. His vision was blurry, there was a lot of salty water in his eyes. Screw that, he wasn’t going to let that one get away. He got on the surfboard just in time to catch the wave.

Crash. And then cold.

He could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady, somewhere around him. Everything else was silence. He felt heavy, dizzy, a low hum in his ears.

He was drowning.

Dean was cold, there was also an unpleasant weight pressing down on his chest. The disorientation was making him nauseous – he didn’t know which way was up, which direction he should start swimming. He made an effort to move, to stop himself from closing his eyes. He was falling, so, so tired. Tired enough to just _let go_..

Everything went dark.

_I’m sorry, Sammy._

 

He felt warm. That couldn’t be right.

And then, an awful burning sensation in his lungs. And pressure.

He coughed a few times. Hard.

“Oh, thank god. I thought.. Dude, thank god you were here. You saved him.”

_Sammy?_

He tried to open his eyes but the blinding sunlight made him squint. As soon as he tried to move, a strong, steady hand gripped his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

“Easy there, you’ve been unconscious for some time. You can try to sit up in a while, ok?” The other voice didn’t belong to Sam. It was a deep, smoky sound which immediately made Dean relax into the grip. They were standing now, their voices more distant as their shadows lay across Dean’s supine form.

“Is he going to be okay?” He heard Sam ask with concern.

“He should be fine. Just make sure he doesn’t go into the water today. I’d recommend some.. rest.”

“He’s not gonna be happy about that”, Sam laughed.

The other man let out a low chuckle. “I think there’s a child with a scraped knee coming this way. I- I should go and take care of that. Will you.. take it from here?”

“Sure thing, man. And again, thanks for saving my stupid-ass brother’s life.” There was relief and some sort of amusement in his brother’s voice.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, adapting to the bright light. The lifeguard was crouching beside him and all Dean could see was how _blue_ his eyes were. Like.. really blue. This radiant shade that reminded him of the ocean on a beautiful summer day; it rarely looked like this and as someone who was practically raised on a beach, he always considered himself lucky every time he could witness it. And that guy had it all in his eyes. They were absolutely stunning.

Again, a soft hand on his shoulder. For some mysterious reason the touch sent sparks through Dean’s body.

“Well, Dean.. Next time just- Just be careful. It would be.. terrible. If something happened to you.” He cleared his throat and stood up. “It was nice to meet you, Sam. I’ll.. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“See ya.” Ok, now he was _sure_ that Sam was inches from bursting out laughing.

Dean finally mustered up the strength to get up and look at his brother. The lifeguard’s low, gravelly voice was still echoing in his ears and his shoulder felt warm where he touched him, as if he burned a permanent brand into his skin. And those eyes..

“Dude-“ Dean coughed out the rest of the water. “.. what the hell happened? I was about to catch this _enormous_ wave and the next thing I know I’m drowning and then I’m lying on the beach, apparently freaking _rescued_ by some guy with just _the bluest eyes_ and-“

“Woah, woah, okay.” Sam held up his hands in front of him to stop Dean from babbling. “The wave was.. well, huge, actually. You fell off your board, you almost drowned. I came here looking for you and the first thing I saw was that guy pulling you out of the water. He saved your life, man.”

“Wait, what about my board..?” Dean felt his stomach drop. He already knew the answer.

Sam avoided his gaze. “I’m sorry, man.. I know you loved it. But I’m just glad that you’re alive.”

Dean cut him off. “Of course. You’re right.” After a while of uncomfortable silence, he cleared his throat. “And about that lifeguard..”

Sam snorted. “Your blue-eyed knight in shining armor was staring at you like crazy.” He let out an amused laugh. “It was getting really uncomfortable, I thought he was going to give you a full mouth-to-mouth, _Baywatch_ style-“

“All right, you shut up _now_.” Dean grumbled as he felt his face flush with what had to be the most embarrassing shade of crimson. Sam was outright giggling and rolling in the sand and _still_ talking.

“It’s a shame he didn’t _carry you_ out of the water, you know, bridal style, your personal David Hasselhoff, so brave and strong-“

“SHUT UP, SAMUEL.”

Sam was wheezing with laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. After a minute, he composed himself and turned to look at his pouting brother.

“Dude, I’m sorry, it’s just that he was so _flustered_ , I bet he has a thing for surfers.” He shot Dean a mischievous smile and waggled his eyebrows.

Dean rolled his eyes, “I was just asking to- you know- I mean.. I _should_ thank him or somethin’, right? Maybe take him for a coffee. Or a beer. Not that I’d _like_ to- It’s- It’s just courtesy, right? Since he saved my life and all.. Right? Sam? Oh, fuck you.”

Sam was, again, choking back laughter, his face red, eyes watery. He exhaled slowly and went serious. “Dean, I think this is a _great_ idea. Just don’t go beating around the bush and ask him out on _a date_ , okay? He seemed like a really nice guy.”

“Yeah, whatever, Sam.”, Dean muttered. “Let’s go home, I’m exhausted.” He groaned at Sam’s pleading puppy eyes. “I’ll go talk to him tomorrow, okay? You heard it, I need rest! Besides, I don’t even know the guy.”

“So _get_ to know him. God only knows how impossible you are to put up with when you don’t get laid on a daily basis..”

“SAM!”

“All right, all right. Get up, we’re going home.” He helped Dean to his feet and both brothers started walking towards the promenade. Dean shot one last wistful glance at the ocean. His surfboard was gone. His hands felt unnaturally empty since he never went to the beach without it.  Feeling uneasy and wobbly, he followed Sam home.

 

\---

 

Dean had trouble sleeping that night; he could blame it on the mac and cheese Sam had made for dinner, or on the beers they drank while watching TV but deep down he knew that the reason for his unease was entirely different. He could still feel the water filling his lungs, the pressure suffocating him, his numb body falling into a cold, thick darkness. And then – light, warmth and a firm, reassuring arm, gripping him tight, saving him. A smooth, deep voice, calming and comforting. And a pair of strikingly blue eyes.

Sam could tease him all he wanted; he needed to find his savior.


End file.
